


I Love You, Asshole

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [3]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Pat hates Gar during most of this, Feelings Realization, I guess???, Idk if this is friends to lovers or enemies to lovers tbh, JP is adorable, Lots of Crying, M/M, Molly is the best friend ever, Pat's a bit of an asshole honestly, Turns out it's not so unrequited, Unrequited Love, but when isn't he?, for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: In which Pat hates Gar but Gar loves Pat and shit ensues.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 2





	I Love You, Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my favorite fics I've written for this fandom, but it has more parts to it. The Alternate Ending which will be posted later is my favorite version, and there is a sequel to the Alternate Ending. It's really not a pleasant fic, but it's one of my favorites and it gets really interesting in the later parts once those are posted.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, ASSHOLE!" And with those words, the entire call went quiet. Gar froze where he was. He didn't mean to say that. Fuck, he really didn't mean to.

The Fruit Loops were recording an episode of Golf With Friends at that moment. It started out okay, with Pat ignoring Gar as usual and JP screaming nonsense and Wade regretting being friends with them. Gar really didn't mean to snap and say that. He knew Pat's feelings for him didn't even reach that of acquaintances. Gar had no idea what he did to make the other hate him so much but it hurt like hell knowing his feeling were not only unrequited but that the man he loved hated his guts and he didn't know why.

"Gar..."

"No, Wade! Stay out of this! You too, JP." Pat snapped, voice filling with rage. Gar's heart was beating painfully in his chest as he waited for Pat to continue. He wanted to just disappear but he knew he couldn't.

"Pat, I--"

"No, you don't get to speak either, Gar." Pat snapped irritably. "You don't GET to say anything to me right now. What you can do is fuck off. I have dealt with your bullshit for a lot longer than I ever wanted to. Let me make this clear for you. I don't like you. I never have and I NEVER WILL."

"PATRCK!" Wade snapped in disbelief. JP stayed quiet through it all, probably shocked out of his wits. Gar felt his heart break painfully in his chest. He had to just get out of there.

"No Wade, it's okay. I get it." Gar cut in. "I'll just go." His eyes were stinging with tears. The last thing he wanted was for Pat to hear him cry.

"No Gar, wai--"

Gar had already disconnected.

Gar dragged himself away from his recording set up, feeling numb. Why did he have to fall for the biggest douche he knew? Pat's words kept ringing in his head as he collapsed on his couch. He didn't even _TRY_ to let him down gently. It was brutal, but Gar still loved him. What's wrong with him?

Gar buried his head in his hands, tears beginning to fall. He knew it was going to happen eventually, so why was he so upset?

Not too long later, Gar's phone went off in his pocket. It was probably Wade or JP checking up on him. He didn't feel like talking to either of them, he just wanted to lay there and feel sorry for himself. He ignored ring after ring until he just fell asleep where he was, hugging a pillow to his chest, tears staining his cheeks.

~~~

A week later, Gar had barely moved from the couch, only standing to go to the bathroom or to take care of Dante. He hadn't even checked his phone, he hadn't felt up to it.

During that week, Gar just felt dead to the world. He couldn't get his head off of what happened with Pat. He was hurting, but he rarely cried over it. He just laid there, either watching TV or sleeping. He didn't talk to anyone.

A week after the incident took place, Gar was awoken by a knock on his door and Dante bOrking at it in response. Gar groaned.

"GO AWAY!" The distressed man screamed at the unwanted visitor outside his door. He cringed at his own voice, realizing it sounded dry and shaky.

"Gar? Let us in!" Gar was able to recognize the voice as Wade's. How was he outside his door? And who was 'us'?

With that curiosity blinding him, Gar slowly stumbled off the couch and dragged himself over to the door, knowing he looked a mess. On the other side, a Wade, Molly, and JP who literally flew all the way to California just to check on Gar stood worriedly.

Gar opened the door, aware of his appearance since he hadn't taken care of himself in a week.

"Hey Gar!" JP greeted happily. "Wow, you look terrible!" Wade smacked his arm.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gar asked, ignoring JP's comment entirely and scratching his head.

"We were worried about you. We haven't heard from you at all." Molly sent Gar a worried glance as she spoke.

"Yeah, you really scared us there." Wade added on.

"Well, I'm fine." Gar lied easily. He hadn't been fine in a long time.

"Okay, even I can tell that's a load of bull crap." JP chimed in. Gar rolled his eyes at him.

"No offense but I really don't want company right now."

"Well too bad, we're staying." And with that said, the three invited themselves into Gar's home. The latter groaned loudly in annoyance.

"DANTE!!" JP screamed as the corgi ran up to them bOrking happily.

"Well, while you guys distract yourselves with Dante, I'll just go back to...whatever." Gar sluggishly moved back to his home for the past week, aka his couch, and collapsed once more onto it, his face buried in his hands. Only this time, Molly sat down on the arm of the furniture next to his head, stroking his hair.

"How've you been holding up?" She asked sympathetically.

"What do you think?" Gar's reply was muffled, voice laced with sadness. He let out a deep sigh before removing his hands, looking up at Molly. "Why does Pat hate me so much, Molly?"

"Pat's just--"

"He's not worth it, Gar." Wade cut Molly off, coming in the room, JP following close behind like a lost puppy.

"But--"

"But nothing. You'll get over him." It was Molly who spoke this time.

Gar let out another groan, turning onto his stomach and burying his face in the cushions. "Can you guys just go away please?"

"Gar.."

"Please?" Gar cut Molly off. The three exchanged concerned glances before slowly moving to leave.

"JP will be in the other room if you need anything. Wade and I have an errand to run." Molly declared. Gar just made a noise of acknowledgment in response.

~~~

A few hours later, Wade and Molly were still gone and JP had decided to make it his goal to get Gar cleaned up a bit.

The younger of the two waltzed into the room, turning on the light, causing Gar to groan.

"Okay Gar, I know you're sad and all but I'm tired of your baloney. Get up and go take care of yourself."

"No."

"I won't take no as an answer!"

"Well it's the only one you're getting."

"Come ooonnn Gar! You need to go shower."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"What? No I'm not!" He paused for a moment. "Okay, maybe I am but PLEASE!"

Gar let out a breath of air that was almost, sort of a laugh. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeeee?"

"No"

JP sucked in a big breath. "PPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"....No."

"Ya know what Garcoco? I'm about to--"

"We're back!" Wade's voice was heard from the front door. Gar could hear three pairs of feet coming their way. Wait, three?

Gar lifted his head to see the last person he wanted to see standing in his house, awkwardly scratching his neck and avoiding all eyes. All the sadness and despair Gar had felt over the last week was suddenly gone and replaced with pure anger.

The latter bolted off of his place on the couch, body tense as he glared disbelieving at Pat.

"What the _FUCK_ is he doing here?!" Gar shouted, honestly enraged that his friends brought him to his house.

"Uhhh, it was JP's idea!" Wade responded quickly.

"It was _NOT_!" JP defended himself, shaking his head incredulously.

"LIES!" Wade shouted. JP started to respond but Molly cut him off.

"BOYS! Now is not the time!"

"Sorry." The two chorused. Gar barely noticed what was happening, his eyes were trained to Pat. Pat, who still was looking at the floor quietly. Gar did notice, however, when the three started leaving the room.

"STOP!" Gar yelled at his retreating friends. "Why the hell would you bring him here?"

"So you could _talk_ to him, Gar! We think it would be good for both of you!" Molly comment exasperated.

"Earlier today you told me to forget about him, now you're asking me to talk to him. Molly, look at me. I'm a mess. You can't expect me to talk to him!"

"I just think it's a good idea that you two talk face-to-face. You need to set things straig--"

"He made his feelings for me _very_ clear. I don't need to hear that again." Gar felt tears well up in his eyes. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down, which did nothing for him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Wade whispered over to Molly who shushed him.

It was then that Patrck finally spoke up.

"Can I say something?" He asked quietly, which only enraged Gar more.

"No." Gar responded at the same time Molly said "Yes." Gar sent a glare at everyone in the room before focusing on Pat.

"No Patrck. You don't get to speak. You think you can say to me what you did and then show up AT MY HOUSE a week later with those puppy dog eyes and that sad look and expect me to be okay about it? That's _not_ how this works."

"To be fair, I was kind of kidnappe--" Patrck started to speak but got cut off.

"LET ME FINISH!" Patrck shut his mouth quickly, looking back at the ground. "I get it, okay? I get that I'm hopelessly in love with you and that you hate my guts. I get it, but I'm done pretending like I'm okay with it. I'm done pretending like I'm alright when clearly I'm not. I'm done, Patrck. I'm done with you. I'm done pining over someone who will CLEARLY never love me back. You get your wish, Patrck. I'm done with you. And as long as you're still part of it, I'm done with the Fruit Loops."

"Now wait a second!" Wade cut in astonished.

"Gar, we're not the Fruit Loops without you in it!" JP whined.

"Well then replace me! I'm just done with all of it. I want you out, Patrck."

"Gar, wait." Patrck took a few steps closer to the man, who looked away from him in an almost flinch.

"Just go." Gar's voice cracked as he spoke, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Come on Pat, I'll take you home." Wade said, sounding just as sad as everyone else.

"All of you." Gar said so softly the others almost missed it.

"What?" JP asked desperately.

"I want all of you out. Just leave me alone. Stay with Pat or at a hotel, I don't care. Just leave." This time, Wade was the one who snapped.

"Are you really going to do this, Gar? Throw away everything, kick everyone out of your life, just because of a guy?" Wade yelled.

"I CAN'T FACE HIM, WADE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I'M DONE BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE MYSELF IF HE'S IN MY LIFE IN ANY WAY ANYMORE AND I'M _SO SORRY_ IF THAT INCLUDES YOU GUYS TOO!" Gar was beginning to break down, tears falling faster from his eyes.

"Gar, please..."

"No JP. Just get out, all of you."

And with that said and with one last hug from Molly, the guys left, leaving Gar alone with Dante. As soon as the door shut, Gar fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands. Dante ran up to him, bOrking and jumping on him. Gar let out a dry laugh in between sobs as he stroked Dante's head.

"It's just you and me now, bud."

Or so Gar thought.

Twenty or so minutes later, Gar had settled down a considerable amount. Tears were still falling but he was no longer sobbing. He had numbly moved himself back to that stupid couch he had spent the last week on, Dante following close behind, keeping Gar company.

And then there was a knock.

Gar pulled himself over to the door, not even thinking about who it could be, and cursed to himself when a disheveled Patrck Static stood in the door.

"I don't want you to be done." Pat frantically said, looking directly in Gar's sad eyes.

"That's not your choice to make, Pat. I'm done yelling, just leave."

"No. Not until you agree to stay. You are a Fruit Loop whether you like it or not."

Gar was confused to say the least. Didn't Patrck hate him? Isn't that what started all this? "But I thought you hated me. Don't you want me gone?"

"I did. Or, I thought I did. Look, I've been confused this past week. Ever since you told me you love me, I've been thinking. About you. About me. About how I feel about you. I think that what I thought was hate was something else entirely."

Gar gulped as he stared back at Pat. "What are you saying, Pat? That you yelled at me, cursed at me, told me to fuck off, told me you hated me, because you actually love me? That's ridiculous!"

"I know it is. And I don't know what it is I feel for you exactly but I know it's something strong, strong enough for me to think of it as hate for all these years. I want to find out what it is though. Don't leave before I can find out."

Gar stood there for a moment, quietly staring at Patrck. This is the moment he's wanted for years. He's dreamt about this moment. So why was he hesitating now that it was here?

"Pat, I want to believe you. You have no idea how badly I want this. But are you sure about this? I don't think I can handle it if you come to realize it was actually hate all along."

"I'm sure, Gar. I want you. I know that now. I need you in my life. It wasn't until you were leaving it that I realized that." Gar felt himself smile for the first time in a week as he looked at Pat, who was staring back at him desperately.

Instead of responding, Gar grabbed Pat's hand and dragged him inside, shutting the door behind him. He threw the latter up against the door and held him there, pressing their lips together in a sign of deep appreciation or whatever you can call what just happened there. All Gar knew was that this is what he had wanted for so long.

Pat pulled away from him laughing. "Is that a yes?"

Gar blushed a deep shade if red. "Just shut up and kiss me already."

And that he did.


End file.
